Bitacora, El camino de un servidor de Buda
by SoraLove
Summary: Una bitacora es donde registrar todo lo que sucede en mi vida como tambien los miedos que no puedo expresar facilmente,en ella se encuentra tambien mis sueños que son con esa bella señorita [MirKag]


**Bitácora**

**El camino de un servidor de Buda**

Por.-**SoraLove**

* * *

**Día 1**

Nunca antes pensé que me dedicara a escribir como lo estoy haciendo, soy una persona por demás ocupada que va tras un ser maligno y de paso desea poder encontrar alguna bella mujer que me de la oportunidad de tener un bello hijo con ella, Sin embargo en los últimos días me he visto envuelvo en un sin numero de calamidades que me hacen el camino mas difícil. Comienzo a dudar… si podré cumplir con mi cometido, por eso me di a la idea de plasmar en estos lienzos un poco de mi vida para las futuras generaciones que espero Existan.

**Día 10**

Tal parece que no sucedieron cosas interesantes en este tiempo que deje de escribir pero la realidad es otra, Olvide hacerlo, En fin espero que esto no afecte la visión de mis futuros descendientes hacia mí.Recuérdenme como lo que soy ahora, un Fuerte, joven y guapo monje que anda en busca de ese MISERABLE que maldijo a mi abuelo a mi padre y a mí con esta maldición. Quizás sea prudente comentar que soy un encanto en cuanto se trata de hablar con bellas doncellas, se podría decir que son mi debilidad pero… solo un poco.

**Día 12**

Esta noche sucedió algo por demás Interesante, Mientras tomaba un baño en unas aguas normales de la región me encontré con una bella Mujer, nada fuera de lo ordinario, mas bien lo que me impresiono es que tenia un enorme Fragmento de la perla de Shikon, tengo la teoría de que ese Miserable de Naraku esta tras esos trozos por eso me estoy haciendo de muchos fragmentos para poder encontrarlo. Por ello mañana mismo tomare ese enorme fragmento que trae consigo esa señorita, lo malo es que va acompañada de un hanyou pero no es la gran cosa "Hachi" me ayudara a distraerlo.

**Día 13**

En este día sucedió de todo, robe ese fragmento y después fui acorralado por esos extraños sujetos, a los que se los quite. Lo único interesante fue poder conocer el nombre del hermoso ángel que había visto la noche pasada, la cual por cierto estaba bañándose la primera vez que la vi. Pero bueno, por asares del destino estoy viajando con ellos… veré que sucede, Pues el Híbrido llamado Inuyasha no me da nada de confianza, Lo bueno es que puedo estar con la señorita Kagome. Me percate también de que no soy el único que va tras Naraku, No me gusta involucrarme mucho pero quizás pueda aprovechar estar con ellos y una vez desprevenidos volver a robar el fragmento y los demás que hayan capturado

**Día 15**

Esta vez escribo en la mañana y no en la noche como acostumbro, la razón fue que nos enfrentamos a un Psicópata Pintor endemoniado, pude estar un rato con una bella princesa pero ese "perro" llego en un muy mal momento ¡Ahh! Sin embargo la señorita Kagome es muy atenta conmigo y me doy cuenta de que esta interesada en el híbrido ¡Es una Lastima! Sin embargo creo que esa bestia no le es que ella es muy valiosa pues posee la virtud de poder ver los trozos de la perla aun que estén incrustados en un youkai, percibirlos a gran distancia y además tiene un increíble poder espiritual. Me fascina cada vez más. Debo dormir de una vez por todas, no descanse en toda la noche por enfrentar esos espíritus malignos aun que al final Inuyasha los derroto.

**Día 18**

Nuevamente escribiendo en la noche, anteayer fue un día normal y pude dormir placidamente para después continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos pero ayer en la noche sucedió lo mas extraño, una pelea que comenzó al anochecer y termino hasta hace poco del siguiente dí fue gracias a que el medio hermano del híbrido, Sesshomaru se llamaba nos ataco y casi nos pone en peligro de muerte, un fuerte veneno entro en mi y pensé que no sobreviviría pero gracias a la señorita Kagome es que estoy con vida, pude salvarla pero ella se negaba a marcharse dejando atrás a inuyasha, sentí una impotencia al ver lo testaruda que podia ser, después de todo si se quedaba mas tiempo solo pondría en peligro su vida. Hoy en la mañana llegamos a una aldea conocida por los dos e Inuyasha se llevo a kagome a lo mas profundo del bosque, creí que quería hacerle algo indecente y los seguí pero mi sorpresa fue tal al ver como el la abrazaba y después la tiraba en un pozo; Mi sangre hervía como jamás había experimentado, primero por el hecho de que ellos estuviesen así de cerca, por que creí que la había lastimado y después al saber la verdadera razón fue… un enojo aun mayor, según el la señorita volvió a su hogar para estar sana y salva por que él cree que cuando ella esta a su lado solo es un estorbo o una distracción sin embargo en ese momento pensé y me dije a mi mismo que si yo fuese el responsable de la vida de la señorita kagome… yo… jamás la alejaría de mi lado, siempre desearía que me acompañara, sin importar el peligro yo la protegería con mi vida, sin duda alguna. Creo que comienzo a experimentar cosas extrañas y no es una simple atracción por esa mujer tal y como pensé… creo que puede ser algo más…

**Día 20**

Las pistas sobre Naraku son mas conforme avanzamos en la investigación, gracias a la anciana kaede sabemos un poco más y por mi parte conozco un poco mas sobre el pasado de Inuyasha y una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, todo indica que fue el primer amor del hanyou. Shippo se la pasa suspirando por la señorita kagome, me parece increíble que ella no pueda volver a este lugar solo por el capricho de ese perro; Finalmente fue el que quiso alejarse de ella, pero que culpa tenemos el pequeño zorro y yo de eso, hoy estoy algo fastidiado así que no pondré nada mas por el momento.

**Día 25**

Nuevamente ella esta con nosotros otra vez, me di cuenta que los sentimientos de la señorita hacia "ese" son sinceros… lo abrazo apenas lo vio, con lagrimas en sus ojos, es comprensible pero aun así no entiendo por que me da algo de pena esta situación lo único bueno de todo esto es que ella sigue viajando a mi lado a un que su motivo sea estar con él.

Otras cosas interesantes se supieron de Naraku, Kikyo e Inuyasha creo que su amor pasado fue trágico por eso ahora teme demostrar sus sentimientos pues es evidente que… siente algo por kagome-sama

**Día 27**

Esta noche cuidamos a una princesa hermosa fallecida y a su hermana por temor a que fuesen a robar sus almas también pero no sucedió nada extraño mas que Inuyasha y la señorita kagome vieron como unos youkai extraños se llevaban algunas almas pero desaparecieron a la mitad de la noche, descansaremos para continuar investigando mañana en la mañana, presiento que algo malo va a suceder así que debo estar preparado

**Día 28**

Tal y como predije, resulto ser que la mujer que amo Inuyasha esta con vida pero mas bien es un muerto viviente, ya que necesita de muchas almas para continuar en este mundo, un aprendiz de monje nos dijo que la había visto e Inuyasha fue corriendo tras su rastro prohibiéndonos seguirlo; evidentemente kagome-sama estaba deprimida y pienso que algo celosa, por un instante sentí alivio al saber que inuyasha ama a otra.

Pero no puedo estar feliz con esto por mi condición de monje además de que no me gusta para nada ver a la señorita tan cabizbaja como este día, espero que vuelva a recobrar su hermosa sonrisa mañana temprano.

**Día 47**

En estos últimos días a pasado de todo, casi por obra de magia se a unido un nuevo miembro al equipo, se trata de una Mujer muy bella llamada sango, creo que ella es mas o menos de mi edad, al menos se muestra muy madura. ¿y como no? si a afrontado tantas cosas en su corta vida. No quisiera decir cosas que aun desconozco pero creo que ella esta interesada en este humilde servidor y pues como dije es realmente hermosa pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en Kagome, ya van dos veces que la veo llorar entre sueños por culpa del imprudente hanyou, me siento tan incapaz de hacer algo que no puedo considerarme su amigo mucho menos alguien mas cercano, además de que me tiene harto el cinismo de quien posee su corazón… ese sujeto interesado en esa otra mujer que ya esta muerta cuando tiene una diosa rogando que la voltee a ver… realmente esto es muy exasperante para mi, por ahora dejare esto.

**Día 50**

Ya no hay mucho que contar hasta hoy, esta tarde encontré una mujer hermosa que me pedía que le diese un hijo, pensé que jamás podría sucederme pero resulto ser una mantis monstruo en el cuerpo de esa belleza, Fue toda una decepción para mi y sobre todo por que lastimo gravemente el agujero negro, mañana temprano iré donde ese viejo monje pervertido que es casi como un padre para mi… espero me diga con exactitud que es lo que puedo esperar de esta herida

**Día 51**

Creí que no sobrevivía después de esto, la complicación fue tal que ya me había resignado a terminar mis días en el mismo lugar donde murió mi padre hace años, pero La señorita Kagome y los demás llegaron en mi auxilio, hasta la bella exterminadora vino por que estaba preocupada, realmente son buenas personas conmigo… me han reclamado después de lo sucedido pero lo bueno es que ya me encuentro muy bien.

**Hmm creo que viene alguien**_-guardé mi bitacora debajo del futon en donde me encontraba descansando_- D**espués continuare escribiendo esto… ¿kagome-sama?**

.

**Hola**-_sonriéndome con ternura_-**¿se encuentra mejor Miroku-sama?**

.

**Si, le agradezco que me haya dado aquellas medicinas de donde Usted proviene, realmente son milagrosas… señorita**

.

**¡Que bueno!**-_se sienta a mi lado_-**¿Miroku-sama?**

.

**¿Qué sucede?**-_me siento para estar a su altura_-**¿Dígame?**

.

**¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, sobre lo que sucedió hoy?**

.

**Desde luego**-_le sonrió_-**Kagome-sama usted tiene todo mi tiempo para lo que necesite, por favor… sépalo**

**.**

**Gracias, Miroku-sama realmente lamento no haberlo escuchado cuando usted hablaba de aquella mujer extraña que lastimo el agujero negro, pensé que solo eran escuchas por que es un mujeriego de primera y de segura contaría cosas que no son ciertas pero si… hubiese escuchado la historia, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo y tal vez no se hubiera ido tan lejos solo por que pensó que seria una carga…**

.

**Kagome-sama… Yo siempre he viajado y estado solo… quizás por eso me aleje al estar en un problema, no pensé en la posibilidad de que usted y el joven Inuyasha pudiesen ayudarme, como los compañeros de viaje que son, lo siento es que…**

.

**Miroku-sama**-_me toma la mano_-**estuve muy preocupada y más al pensar que usted podría morir**-_comenzó a sollozar_-**me sentí tan mal de no poder brindarle mi amistad cuando mas la necesitaba pero también**-_me miro directamente a los ojos_-**me sentí pésimo por que para usted nosotros solo somos sus compañeros, pero quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite, yo lo considero un amigo al que aprecio mucho… me gustaría también que usted pudiera verme de esa manera**

.

**Señorita**-_sujete con fuerza su mano_-**De verdad, no tiene idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharla**-_mi mirada se torna calida y considerada mientras que con mi mano libre acaricio su mejilla_- **Kagome-sama es la persona mas importante para mi y ser considerado su amigo es todo un honor para esta humilde servidor de Buda**

.

**Miroku-sama**-_sonríe sonrojada_-**Le agradezco que confíe en mi y sea parte de sus seres mas queridos… es bueno poder tener un amigo**

.

**Lo mismo digo… kagome-sama**

.

_Le sonreí mientras se marchaba, pero al final me sentí algo deprimido. Acababa de confesarle que era la persona mas importante para mi y ella comprendió que era solo por amistad… supongo que solo eso podremos ser._

_._

_._

* * *

_A pesar de lo que paso hace días, jamás espere estar en la situación en la que me encuentro en estos precisos momentos, podría tratarse de un sueño pero era real…yo sentía a la señorita kagome… real entre mis brazos._

.

**¿Señorita?**

.

_No hubo respuesta, sencillamente ella se dirigió hacia mi y me abrazo, quede atónito pero podía escuchar como estaba llorando. No lograba comprender el por que, pero lo mas seguro es que estuviera llorando por él_

.

**Miroku… me duele mucho el pecho-**_seguía llorando, muy difícilmente entendía lo que me decía entre tantas lagrimas_-**No soporto más…yo quise quedarme a su lado a pesar de que amara a kikyo…pero**

**.**

**¡Lo sabia!-**_dije para mis adentros, la razón de todo esto es Inuyasha_

.

**Los vi besándose nuevamente con mucha ternura… a el no le importa el sacrificio que hice con tal de estar a su lado, para inuyasha solo existo cuando no esta kikyo cerca**

**.**

**Señorita, trate de calmarse un poco… lo que paso de seguro fue…**

.

**No intentes justificarlo, soy una tonta al seguir amándolo a pesar de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos pero…es que-**_con sus bellos ojos llorosos me miro buscando alguna respuesta-_**Cuando uno esta enamorado no le interesa si la otra persona le corresponde o no…simplemente sigue amándola aun que no tenga ninguna oportunidad**

**.**

**Hmm**_**-**¿Cómo juzgar a kagome, si yo sentía lo mismo? Sabiendo que ella ama a otro no he hecho nada para sacármela de la cabeza…solo me dejo llevar y comienzo a quererla mas y más_-**Es verdad, por que dentro del egoísmo de nuestro corazón solo queremos amar…sin importarnos los sentimientos del ser amado**

**.**

**Miroku-sama**-_suspiro y limpio sus lagrimas_-**¿Usted también ama a alguien que ama a otro?**

**.**

**En efecto**

.

_Despacio me fui alejando de aquel abrazo, la mire con detenimiento, era hermosa sin duda. a pesar de haber llorado seguía teniendo esos resplandecientes ojos cafés tan expresivos y llenos de curiosidad a la siquiera pasaba por su mente que yo pudiese estar interesado en ella, puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie._

.

**No llore más, ¡por favor!**

.

**Hmmm**-_ella tomo la mano con la que le estaba acariciando su mejilla_-**Miroku-sama… ¿Usted?**

.

**Kagome-sama…**

.

_La besé, no me contuve mas al sentirla tan cerca de mi, después de todo ¿Quién sabe cuando tendría una oportunidad así otra vez? Sus labios eran tal y como los soñé ¡Mejores! Quería sentir algún tipo de respuesta de su_ _parte pero solo me encontré solo frente a esos labios temblorosos y una mirada incrédula. Me aleje, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso a donde estaban los demás dejándola ahí mas confundida de cómo cuando llego a verme. Supongo que necesitaba eso para por fin darme cuenta de_ _que jamás sentiría algo mas que amistad por mi._

_._

* * *

_Pasaron rápido los días, ella seguía como si nada pero hacia lo posible para que no estuviéramos solos. Supongo que la intimide, era lo que menos quería pero comenzaba a asimilar esta decepción y trate de olvidar_ _cualquier sentimiento de cariño hacia ella._

_Pero era imposible, cualquier mirada, gesto, sonrisa o suspiro de esa hermosa creación divina era percibido por mi sin darme cuenta, era cada vez mas hermosa y podía recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, era tan cruel No poder a tenerla entre mis brazos, me negaba a rendirme_ _después de haber probado un poco de su ser._

.

_Cuando mas lejos la creía de mi con sus constantes desplantes y temor en su mirada, una noche finalmente la señorita kagome estaba totalmente destrozada, pues su corazón no pudo mas con el hecho de que, a pesar de ser obvio ella lo negaba, Inuyasha estaba bien a su lado pero si la señorita kikyo aparecía ella pasaba a segundo plano sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces,_ _una vez mas él fue tras la miko, kagome-sama los siguió_ _encontrando lo que fue un detonante para sus pobres sentimientos._

.

**Miroku-sama ¿puede acompañarme un rato?**

.

**Seguro-**_me limite a contestar sin preguntar la razón_-**iré por shippo**

.  
**No**-_me miro fijamente_-**sango-chan esta con el y kirara, no quiero molestarlos por eso le pido este favor a usted…**

**.**

**Vamos entonces**

.

_Nos adentramos mucho en el bosque, yo iba detrás de ella esperando que me contase lo que pasaba por que en su mirada perdida no podía ver que tristeza la atormentaba, cuando finalmente llegamos a las afueras de la aldea mas cercana ella se volteo, me miro con ternura y me dijo que deseaba olvidar a inuyasha, fue ahí donde ella me dijo que vio nuevamente a los 2 amantes juntos besándose desenfrenadamente y una calidez en la mirada de inuyasha que no dejaba duda alguna…el quería a kagome pero amaba a kikyo y eso nadie podría cambiarlo jamás, pero no fue mucha la dicha en mi corazón por que no quería a la señorita kagome de esa forma, despechada y con el hibrido aun en su corazón sin embargo… lo que diga mi razón no era lo mismo que hacia mi cuerpo, el cual se dejo llevar al sentir el suyo junto al mío, buscando temerosa una respuesta a sus besos._

.

**¿Realmente quiere esto, kagome-sama?**

.

**No lo sé**-_me besa_-**pero quiero descubrirlo solo con usted**

**.**

_Sin duda como monje, tengo muchas faltas pero esta era la primera de la cual no me importaba en lo mas mínimo cometer, dentro del cinismo de besarla apasionadamente a sabiendas de que no me amaba y que simplemente era una escape para ella, me sentí mas vivo que nunca buscando de alguna manera de que su cuerpo me respondiera a pesar de que su corazón no lo hacia._

_La bese como si no hubiese un mañana y pensando que se trataba de otro mas de mis sueños en los que ella venia a mi, mientras tanto mi mano derecha se posaba sobre su pecho aun con sus ropas extrañas podía sentirla endurecer ante ese acto, después de todo la señorita kagome se notaba totalmente inexperta en el tema pues al sentir mi hombría sobre su entrepierna rozando ella solo abrió los ojos de par en par como si tratara de ver ¡Que rayos era lo que estaba sintiendo! Levante su extraña vestimenta para descubrir ese par perfecto de senos que saltaban para ser devorados por mi boca, mientras con mi mano izquierda levante su falda, así solía llamarla ella, para tocar delicadamente su ser totalmente húmedo._

.

**Ah**-_se estremeció_-**Miroku me da pena**

.

**Kagome…**

.

_Le susurre y en un acto mas de descaro hundí totalmente mis dedos en ella para después mostrarle como lamía sus deliciosos jugos frente a ella, lo cual solo la hizo ponerse mas roja pero su cuerpo se empezó a soltar mas, a pesar de estar tendida en el pasto a medio vestir ella realmente estaba dejándose llevar por el momento hasta que sintió como me detuve para acercarme a ella entre jadeos._

.

**Kagome-sama de aquí ya no hay marcha atrás ¿esta segura?**

.

**Hmmm-** _gimió al sentirse expuesta y a sabiendas de que mi deseo era poder entrar en ella para sentirla mía-_**Miroku-sama…solo béseme al hacerlo ¡por favor!**

.

_Finalmente me deje llevar nuevamente por mis impulsos y en un vaivén pude sentir a kagome, difícil al entrar pero por no lastimarla pude hacerlo finalmente dejándola sentir cada parte de mi ser mientras yo exploraba el suyo, sin contener sus gemidos de placer al hacerlo, pudimos encontrar nuestro propio ritmo al movernos, sentirnos uno, mirarla desde arriba toda extasiada y sudada por el acto que realizábamos era como ir al cielo y volver, en ese momento se borraron los problemas de ambos, nada de inuyasha, nada de esta maldición que puede costarme la vida, nada de_ _naraku…solo nosotros en ese momento. Después de terminar rendidos ella se quedo dormida mientras yo con mi cuerpo cubría su desnudez._

_._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente me encontraba totalmente solo, pensando que había sido un sueño pero yo aun percibía su aroma en todo ser, fui donde los demás los cuales dijeron que kagome había regresado a su época y del hanyou ni sus luces, era incierto otra vez mi futuro con ella ¿estaría molesta? ¿Estaría arrepentida? ¿Volvería a verla?_

.

_Una semana, ella regreso de esa larga y fatídica semana, esta por demás que el malhumorado de inuyasha no se cansaba de reclamarle a sango por haber dejado ir a kagome, después de todo la búsqueda de los fragmentos_ _era muy difícil sin ella,¡que idiota! No la extrañaba como yo que me moria de ganas de tenerla nuevamente, desearla mas de la cuenta y sin embargo el dejaba escapar esa oportunidad de tenerla en cuerpo y alma, por que estaba_ _conciente de que aun que haya hecho mía a kagome, su corazón no_ _era parte del acto._

.

**Bienvenida kagome-chan**

.

**Gracias sango-chan, chicos es bueno volver a verlos**

**.**

**Vaya que tonta, nos debes una explicación de ¿por que te fuiste? Y además tanto tiempo-**_gruño el peliplateado_

.

**Solo quería despejar mi mente, inuyasha**-_lo miro con ternura, eso destrozo mi corazón, ella realmente le quería a pesar de todo._

.

**Miroku-sama**

.

_Me llamo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos, tenia miedo de lo que fuese a decirme de verdad ella se veía tan distinta a aquella noche que pude sentirme afortunado de estar con ella. Ante su llamado me limite a sonreírle_ _y temeroso huí diciendo que tenia cosas que ver con el terrateniente del lugar, después de todo nos quedaríamos en su posada_ _gracias a mis exorcismo de los seres malignos._

.

**Oye miroku**

.

**¿Qué quieres inuyasha?**

.

**Kagome esta buscándote, será mejor que vayas se ve muy molesta ¿no habrás intentado nuevamente tocarle el trasero?**

.

**Vaya**-_mas que eso, me dije a mi mismo sonriendo mientras fui en busca de ella ,aun que no quería escuchar una despedida de su parte_.

.

**Miroku-sama**-_me encontré antes con sango_

.

**¿Ah? Dime querida sango ¿Pasa algo?**

.

**Bueno-**_se sonrojo_-**yo solo quería agradecerle por haberme rescatado de ese terrible percance en el que ese youkai de naraku nos tenia**

**.**

**No tiene que agradecer, yo estoy aquí para servirles**-_sonreí_-**sobretodo a las mujeres hermosas como tu**

.

**Miroku-sama-**_volteó su mirada_-**que cosas dice…**

.

**Pues la verdad-**_de las sombras escuche su voz_-**eso se lo dice a todas las chicas lindas, sango-chan… ¡debes tener mas cuidado!**

.

**¡¿kagome-chan?!**

.

**Kagome-sama**

.

_La mirada que tenia estaba llena de coraje, supongo que mi acto de galantería no le dio ninguna gracia, después de todo yo había declaro mis intereses solo por ella y no por mi compañera exterminadora, la cual por cierto se fue completamente ruborizada pues la señorita kagome había presenciado como ella intentaba ser linda conmigo, supongo que sango es algo penosa en ese sentido. Finalmente estaba solo con esa en ese pasillo_ _cuando ella camino directo hacia mi y me planto una bofetada_

.

**¿Cómo se atrevió a aprovechar mis momentos de debilidad?-**_sollozo_-**yo solo estaba como una tonta por lo que había visto pero se supone que usted debió actuar de manera conciente y no aprovechar la situación**

.

.

_Me limite a quedarme callado mientras seguían sus reproches, los cuales por cierto no escuche del todo por que no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo del acto de amor entre ella y yo, aun que solo haya sido de mi parte. Sin embargo en alguno instante de esas quejas también estaban reclamos por nuevos sentimientos surgiendo en ella, como si ella odiara el hecho de_ _que yo este humilde monje no se fuera indiferente_

.

**¿Ahora planeas actuar como si nada?-**_sujetó mis ropas con sus delicadas manos_-**piensas que no le diré a inuyasha ¿verdad?**

.  
**No lo aras por que sabes que no va a ser la única vez que vamos a hacerlo juntos… kagome…**

.

**¿Cómo se atreve?**-_se sonrojo y trato de golpearme de nuevo pero detuve su mano sujetándola de la muñeca y acercándome a ella_

.

**Lo se querida kagome-**_me acerque a su cuello mientras seguía susurrando esas palabras_-p**or que te sentí tan mía como ahora…**

,

**Basta-**_dijo sin ganas mientras se sonrojaba aun mas_-**yo no…quiero volver a hacerlo por que yo amo a inuyasha**

.

**¿Segura?**

.

_Pregunte sin importarme la respuesta, ya estaba prensado de sus caderas pegándolas a mi cuerpo latente de deseos por ella, lamiendo su cuello haciendo su piel estremecer y tornarse totalmente deseosa sin embargo ella se alejo de mis caricias dejándome perplejo para después_ _sorprenderme aun mas, puesto que ella renegaba de lo que estaba pasando para mi parecía muy segura de lo que había hecho… y de lo que íbamos_ _hacer._

.

**Venga conmigo**-_tomo mi mano_-**aquí hay una enorme habitación donde puse unos pergaminos repelentes de demonios y espíritus…**

**.**

**No quieres que él lo sepa ¿verdad?**

**.**

**Solo sígueme y no digas más**

.

* * *

_Al entrar y cerrar las puertas de par en par, ella se dejo ir besándome desesperadamente mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello. Mientras tanto yo la tocaba por la espalda hasta encontrar su trasero, que siempre me pareció_ _perfecto desde la primera vez que lo toque. Curioso palpe como su ropa se sentía distinta, esas prendas que usa debajo_ _de su extraño kimono, eran negras y casi transparente, unas prendas que deleitaban mi vista por completo ¿quizás esta nueva ropa "especial" era por mi? Talvez solo me esta_ _haciendo alabanzas solo pero quería pensar que todo fue por mi._

_._

_Realmente mi mente se dejo llevar nuevamente ¿Por qué inuyasha desperdiciaba a esta diosa? ¿Por qué no aprovechar ser el dueño de su corazón? Mientras que yo me conformaba con esto, ser un deseo recién experimentado por ella, por que sabia que su cuerpo extrañaba mis caricias pero su corazón aun seguía muy lejos. Sin embargo este no era momento de pensar en el ingrato hibrido._

:

**Miroku**

.

_Oírla decir mi nombre me volvía a esta deliciosa realidad que aun que sea efímera no iba a dejar que se me escapara tan fácilmente. Lamía todo su cuerpo por encima de sus ropas dejándola totalmente_ _mojada, tanto de su propia humedad como de mis desaforadas lengüeteadas, por otro lado ella se despojaba de sus prendas dejándose al descubierto para que pudiese admirarla, también me sorprendió como ella_ _decidida pero a la vez temerosa tocaba mi miembro tratando de motivarlo_ _mas, tome sus manos para mostrarle como debía hacerlo. ¡Totalmente delirante! Esa visión que me mostraba a la mujer perfecta,_ _mirándome totalmente deseosa de mi como yo de ella. Ahora no recuerdo bien cuantas veces la hice mía esa noche y es que no podía parar, tanto ella como yo estábamos contenidos de mostrarnos esa clase de afecto._

.

.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente todos estaban como si nada, de verdad que era hasta increíble como nadie había notado nada, sango ocupada pensando en su hermano medio muerto, shippo era solo un niño pero de quien mas me sorprendía era de inuyasha, admito que dejaba mi esencia en todo el cuerpo de kagome a propósito para que su fino olfato se percatara de que ella era solamente mía… pero no paso nada, estaba tan acostumbrado al olor en conjunto que teníamos que no paso por su mente nada de lo que kagome y yo empezábamos a hacer de un tiempo a la fecha._

.

**Miroku-sama**

.

**¿Dime? linda sango**

.

**Bueno últimamente me ha dado cuenta de algo**-_trague saliva ante las palabras de mi linda compañera_-**usted es menos… menos Usted**

.

**¿Disculpa?**

.

**Cuando vamos en busca de cualquier pista de naraku y pasa alguna chica bonita no trata de tocarla o decirle esa sarta de idioteces que acostumbra también he notado que no me ha acosado como tampoco a kagome-chan.**

**Por eso creo que usted finalmente a madurado**

**.**

**Me honra que preste tanta atención a su humilde servidor-**_sonreí_-**pero no creo haber cambiado tanto, supongo que solo cambie de "actividades" sin embargo estoy lejos de ser maduro.**

.

**Para mi fue algo maravilloso ver ese cambio-_comienza a acercarse a mi y se ruboriza_-me da una gran esperanza en usted y de que pudiéramos…bueno que con el tiempo quizás…**

**.**

**¡SANGO-CHAN!**

.

_Kagome salio prácticamente de la nada, algo apurada pues no venia sola, detrás de ella una gran cantidad de demonios furiosos comenzaron a atacar a los aldeanos de la pequeña localidad en la que estábamos, inuyasha también se sorprendió de cómo fuimos tomados desprevenidos, comenzó a pelear al igual que sango quien monto a kirara, mi kazana fue decisiva hasta que vi como una roca iba a caer encima de la señorita kagome, sin pensarlo dos vece me lancé para protegerla dejándonos atrapados en una pequeña cueva creada por los daños causados. ¿al parecer inuyasha no vio_ _el peligro que corrió la señorita puesto que seguía_ _luchando como si nada y alejando a los malditos del lugar._

.

**Kagome-sama**-_le toque el rostro o al menos eso intentaba por que no podía ver absolutamente, no deseaba usar mi kazana por que no veia que arrasaría a su paso_-**kagome-sama respóndame ¿estas bien?**

.

**Ah-**_reaccionó y me abrazo_-**Miroku, gracias ¿Dónde estamos?**

.

**Al parecer una cueva improvisada, estabas en peligro así que me deje ir y por culpa de esa reacción quedamos atrapados, debemos salir lo antes posible para ayudar a sango y los demás.**

.

**Vaya… realmente te preocupa sango-chan**

.

**¿Qué?**-_celos quizás sus palabras estaban en tono de reclamo y un dejo de celos pensé, considerando que esta no era una situación propicia para hablar de ello_-**Por que me preguntas algo así**

.

**Bueno escuche como ella estaba considerando tu cambio de personalidad solo para poder estar junto a ti**-_gruño_-**realmente no se como te habla así como si fuera algo tuyo…**

.

**Kagome-**_no pude evitar sentirme feliz_-**tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que no hay nadie mas para mi…**

.

**Lo sé-**_me beso_-**pero recuérdamelo…**

.

**¡¿Ahora?!**

.

.

.

_Cuando me percate ya estábamos en las orillas de ese lugar en medio de la batalla pero tan ajenos a los que sucedía, ella se agacho para lamer mi miembro el cual no fue difícil hacerlo querer participar de este juego peligroso, por que el hecho era que estaban matando gente afuera de la_ _cueva y sin contar que en cualquier momento alguien nos vendría "salvar"_ _dejando ver que por nuestra parte estábamos mas que cómodos con esta situación, quizás eso era lo que lo hacia tan enfermizo y excitante a la vez, mientras yo la cargaba de su estrecha cintura y la movía a mi antojo hasta llegar a la parte mas profunda de su intimidad dejando solo al descubierto nuestro sexo pues ni tiempo había de estar desnudos._

_Podía sentir la contracción de mi amada mientras succionaba como enajenado sus pechos al aire, besos desenfrenado, sedientos de sexo como si estuviéramos en un régimen y a la vez tan saciados. Finalmente me vine al igual que ella, vistiéndonos justo al tiempo en que inuyasha destrozaba lo que obstruía el paso a nuestra salida._

.

**¿kagome te encuentras bien?**

.

**Si-**_sonrojada_-**solo algo sofocada**-_lo abraza_**-comenzaba a terminarse el aire**

.

**No te preocupes ya estoy aquí**

.

_Cualquiera ajeno a lo que había sucedido pensaría que era una tierna escena de enamorado pero yo sabia que no era del todo cierta, de hecho me comenzaba a preguntar que tanto seguía amando al hibrido, yo que me había resignado a ser un simple pretexto para olvidar a inuyasha ahora me_ _moría por saber si ella aun haciéndolo conmigo lo amaba a él. Por ello espere a que fuera de noche para hablarle, pero mi corazón ya se predisponía a que si afirmaba que seguía amando a otro, no me alejaría de ella, no puedo ya estar sin su cuerpo y sus caricias, ¡No importa que no me ame! Vaya pensamientos patéticos para un ser que busca alcanzar la iluminación._

.

**Kagome**

.

**Ah**-_se sorprendió_-**Miroku-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?**

.

**No te preocupes nadie me vio venir aquí, no tienes que fingir…**

.

**Entiendo-**_sonríe picaramente_-**me extrañaste tan rápido**

.

**No es por eso que vine**

**.**

**¿Entonces?**

.

**Esa es la cuestión-**_suspire ante esa pregunta_-**solo quiero confirmar si ¿aun amas a inuyasha y si esto es solo un escape para ti?**

.

**Hace mucho que dejó de ser un escape para mis frustraciones sentimentales por él-**_sonrie_-**no se en que momento mi cuerpo me obligo a ser adicta del tuyo…pero supongo que en parte es por que estoy interesada en ti… la verdad ni yo estoy segura, supongo que solo sigo siendo una niña ingenua pero quiero seguir a tu lado…**

:

**No tienes idea de la emoción que parcialmente siento…por que ¿realmente quiere que sigamos así? ¿Haciéndole daño a él como a sango?**

**.**

**El me ha hecho mucho daño-**_bajo la mirada-_**tiene que pagar por ello.**

.

**Pero la señorita sango ¿también?**

.

**No… pero es que…yo no quiero tener que explicarle nada a inuyasha, ya que el nunca a tomado en cuenta mis sentimientos cuando el se va con ella…**

.

**No le vas a dar explicaciones a nadie, yo hablare por ambos, solo necesito que me apoyes nunca apartándote de mi lado.**

**.**

**Miroku-**_me miro sonrojada_-**esta bien supongo que es mejor hablar ahora antes de que nos descubran…**

.

**Lo es**

.

_La idea fue simple, plantearle a todos que kagome y yo seguiríamos la búsqueda de naraku por nuestra cuenta, ya que ella me había elegido al igual que yo lo hacia, las miradas de desconcertó eran evidente, sango se dejo llorar y solo se fue._

_ Inuyasha no podía dar crédito a mis palabras y quería hablar con kagome, tratar de convencerla de que todo era una equivocación ya que el la amaba, pero no le deje acercá apunte con mi kazana, que si el había sido un imbecil por no_ _protegerla y cambiarla por la sacerdotisa muerta yo no iba a hacer las mismas idioteces._

.

**No me provoques miroku, por que no dudaría en acabar contigo como debí hacerlo desde que intentaste secuestrar a kagome**

.

**Ahora no es asi, ella se va conmigo por su propia voluntad y eso es algo que tu espada no va a poder cambiar.**

**.**

**Miserable**

.

**Inuyasha-**_dijo casi temerosa de verlo tan decidido_-**yo acepte tu amor por kikyo y aun así quise estar a tu lado por que era egoísta con mis sentimientos pero ahora te pido que no seas como yo…**

**.**

**Kagome…**

.

**No seas egoísta con tus sentimientos de propiedad y déjame ser feliz, ahora tu podrás serlo también con kikyo, yo he tomado una decisión desde hace mucho… compréndelo**

.

.

.

_¿Comprenderlo? Inuyasha después de todo era mitad bestia no razonaba ante tipo de situaciones por ello me puse delante de la señorita para que el idiota no intentara nada en su contra, la respuesta de el es mirarme con odio y como si se sintiera ofendido se marcho. Ahora el camino esta mas claro para este servidor de buda que nunca antes, ella esta conmigo y nada mas necesito saber, debo derrotar a Naraku con la idea de estar a su lado, por extraño que parezca siempre quise un hijo para que siguiera mi recorrido y me vengara pero ahora mi prioridad es salir vivo de esto para poder seguir Con la mujer que amo y deseo tanto._

_.  
_

.

.

**Día desconocido**

Tal parece que eso de llevar mis memorias en perfecta cronología no es algo que se me de, sin embargo este día que ronda casi por el año que empecé a escribir las primeras paginas la idea era que recordase que algún día estuve en este mundo pero ahora la situación es otra, finalmente soy libre, esa maldición no me atormenta mas y no puede ser mas que perfecto por que la mujer que yo amaba y que pensé jamás conquistar esta a mi lado en el momento de gloria, el camino fue largo pero por alguna razón me di cuenta de lo fuerte que me volví si ella estaba a mi lado.

Admito que sin la ayuda de inuyasha nunca hubiéramos logrado terminar con el miserable del enemigo pero aun así también con el gran poder de kagome es que pudimos ganar, me alegra ver que sango esta con su hermano nuevamente y le deseo de corazón poder ser feliz, ella aun no puede perdonarme pero no importa. Dejo esta bitácora en el olvido por que a partir de ahora solo me resta disfrutar una larga vida al lado de mi única pasión.

.

.

**FIN**

**.  
**

* * *

**Comentarios finales**

Hola a todo el que este leyendo este fic la verdad hace tanto que no subía nada que se me olvido como hacerlo, hace rato tuve una batalla con la pagina por que no recordaba como editar mi documento pero bueno ya pude hacerlo y de esta crack pairing que me gusta tanto, obviamente que tengo mas trabajos de sesshome pero aun así me gusta ver otras nuevas parejas para pasar el rato, gracias por todos los review que recibo de historias anteriores, buenos y malos de verdad cada que puedo contesto a todos, recuerden si no tienen cuenta aquí déjenme su mail para contestarles también


End file.
